Geometry Dash
Geometry Dash is a rhythm-based platformer game developed and published by RobTop Games. It was released for $1.99 USD on August 13, 2013 for iOS and Android, and for $3.99 USD on December 22, 2014 for Steam. A lite version of the game is available on mobile devices with fewer features, as well as free expansions, Geometry Dash Meltdown, Geometry Dash World and Geometry Dash SubZero, which include exclusive levels. The player takes the form of different entities with unique mechanics such as a cube, a ball or a UFO. Using one-touch gameplay, the player must try to navigate through a series of interactive obstacles, movement-shifting transporters and behaviour-manipulating portals to reach the end of levels without crashing, all while listening to exciting soundtracks along the way. Levels Other features Geometry Dash includes a number of features such as: *A practice mode to learn the layout of levels. *A variety of collectibles, some to use at shops and a Treasure Room. *An Icon Kit providing many customisation options. *Achievements with many rewards. *User level downloads. *Special map pack and gauntlet levels. *A level editor to create and share levels. *Time-based content. *Global and friends leaderboards. *A record of player stats, accessed from the main menu using the column chart button. *The hidden Vault, Vault of Secrets, Chamber of Time and Basement. *User account functionality for social networking and secure data backup. *Settings for customisable gameplay. *Game Center integration for iOS devices. *Google Play Games integration for Android devices. Gallery and trailers GeometryDashCover.png Update2.0Cover.png SteamCover.png GeometryDashMenu.png DirectiveMenu.png Stats.png Geometry Dash - Stereo Madness Preview Geometry Dash - Official Trailer Geometry Dash - Steam Trailer Trivia *The original name of Geometry Dash during its beta phase was Geometry Jump. *On the main menu, normal or mini icons of any customised combination will travel past randomly. They can be selected, which will destroy them. **Spiders will only ever be the design that is currently selected in the Icon Kit. **The unique mini designs for the cube and ball can appear at the normal size for each. **The icons exclusive to the Steam version of the game can appear for other platforms. **Entering and exiting one of the three primary menus will always result in a cube being the next icon to pass by. *The Geometry Dash Menu Theme was composed by the developer, Robert Topala, accessible from his Newgrounds profile RobTop. *Geometry Dash shares similar elements with The Impossible Game in terms of basic level components and cube gameplay mechanics. *Geometry Dash and the other games in the series used to have Everyplay integration, a tube service where users could record and upload videos of gameplay. The service was shut down on October 1, 2018. Update log (iOS) The following table contains the official update information provided by the iOS App Store, only omitting secondary information such as support notices. Category:Games bg:Geometry Dash de:Geometry Dash es:Geometry Dash fi:Geometry Dash fr:Geometry Dash it:Geometry Dash ja:Geometry Dash ko:Geometry Dash pl:Geometry Dash pt-br:Geometry Dash ru:Geometry Dash uk:Geometry Dash zh:Geometry Dash